Love Changes People
by Crystalapril735
Summary: Amu is caught in a fight and is incapable of fighting back. She is found by Nagihiko Who takes her to the  doctor. Who then leaves her with Ikuto to walk her home. What happens on their walk? Does their love remain unspoken? AMUTO One-shot


Amu: Fanfiction story ni.

Ikuto: Do you think they know ni means two.

CrstalApril735: Anyways. Since I love Amuto so much I won't make ya'll two say the disclaimer.

Ikuto & Amu: Yea!

CrystalApril735: That doesn't mean I am saying it either.

Ikuto & Amu: Then who?

Tadase: Crystal-chan does not own Shugo Chara! If she did then Ikuto would say this.

CrystalApril735: Ahem

Tadase: There would be a lot of unhappy Tadamu fans.

CrystalApril735: Teehee! XD

* * *

Love Changes People

There they were, Saaya, Lulu, and Utau huddled up doing the last thing anyone ever thought they would do, fighting. It was more of a beat down since their victim, Amu, wasn't able to fight back. "What's wrong Amu? You pounced at the opportunity to get close to MY Tadase _and_ Kukai" Saaya said followed by a punch to the jaw. All Amu could do was sit there and wait for each blow.

"You are all Ikuto can talk about," Utau said ranting with a kick accompanying her comment.

"You rued all my chances of getting the embryo, for my parents," Lulu said with a kick to the face. The terrifying trio was growing tired and need a break from their ruthless beating. This is exactly where they made their mistake, they stopped for a brief second and Utau commanded Saaya to go and watch the poor victim. She didn't actually feel like watching a person that they had so badly bruised and wounded and instead sat a foot away from her, and Saaya's back to the injured Amu.

Amu took this to her advantage and slowly and very quietly got up, backed away, and as soon as she made the corner; she ran for it. Lulu and Utau heard Amu's fading footsteps and started to shout in unison, "You stupid girl! Why would you do something as dumb as look away?"

…Back to Amu…

She did it; she had finally escaped her torture. A trooper, she called herself for being able to escape all her enemies. Although she was free from her captors she still ran with all her remaining energy; making sure she was as far away from them as she could possibly be.

Amu was too tired to walk, which made matters worse since she was running. She had finally run her last bit or energy out, and collapsed on the cold, hard unforgiving sidewalk. _It's over;_ she thought despairingly _it's all over now. _The last thing she could hear were footsteps hurrying in her direction.

… At the Doctor's Office…

Amu POV

As I slowly gained my consciousness I could see a hazy image of a long haired person and another person with long blond-brown hair. My vision gradually enhancing, and I was then able to figure who was standing in front of me. Nagihiko was one of the two; he never seems to fail when I need his help. The second was my doctor, Mashiro Rima-sensei.

I was able to hear the conversation the two were holding. "She seems to have a broken bone. Do you perhaps know her roommate's number?" Rima-sensei asked

"Umm… No let me-" Nagihiko said looking up from the phone he was pulling from out of his pocket, and now looking over in my direction. "You've finally awakened," he stated while putting a welcoming smile on his face.

Rima-sensei asked me if I was feeling ok. I said that I was fine and tried to sit up, but my left arm was making the task difficult. "Careful Amu you will make your arm worse than its current state, it's already broken." That last word was the only word I had a hard time believing; I know they had beaten me up bad, but I didn't know it was that bad. "Amu, do you remember what could have happened for you to be so badly bruised like this?"

"I-I was beat up." I said stuttering and forcing myself to say it; I really didn't want to say it unless my life was depending on it, but it really was. I had just put myself into a world of overprotective friends. It wasn't surprising to see Nagihiko's reaction, I was actually grateful because of him showing he actually was caring about me, but I knew I didn't really love him on that one detail; I am already in love with someone.

After I finally got my arm in a neon purple cast and gauze in my mouth where I lost a tooth, I was able to pay for my treatment. Nagihiko was starting to walk me to my house. We left the clinic in silence until he asked the question I was waiting for, "How did this happen?"

I knew he was talking about my arm I was trying to respond to the best of my abilities "I-I was walking home and," I was starting "Lulu, Utau, and Saaya just jumped out and started beating me."

As if on cue Ikuto had shown up right in front of us. The sight of me was stopping him in his very tracks; the sight left him a look of shock on his face, his eyes widening in disbelief. The three of us stood there all thinking the same thing: _Why me/her? _

Nagihiko was then explaining how he found me, and taking me to the doctor. In the process he was starting to mention something about being a judge at a dance tournament and asking if Ikuto could take me home. Ikuto seemed to be understanding and agreed to walk me home.

We were walking about twenty minutes and Ikuto stopped and asked "Do you want me to carry you home?"

The question surprised me but I answered "W-Why?"

"I just thought that you shouldn't stress yourself from walking…" he said still walking closer and closer to me. He acted faster than I could respond and already had me on his back before the first syllable of my reply exited my mouth.

After we, well he walked a bit he came across a tall, green tree, I then instantly knew why he wanted to carry me; as he leaped to the top of the tree. It must have been a short cut, because after several graceful leaps we were at my house's balcony in front of my room. Ikuto gently put me down on the concrete patio he too was standing on.

Before he left he glanced at my bandaged covered body one last time. Ikuto slowly approached me; his midnight blue hair glistened under the light of the full moon. When he was three feet away from me he asked "What happened?"

It seemed as though he genially cared about me, despite his constant teasing. "I-I was beat up, by L-Lulu, S-Saaya, a-and U-U-Utau," The mention of his sister's name was what really startled him. Something, probably swearing, was muttered under his breath, only audible to him.

He walked slowly, getting closer to me. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I was blushing. He stopped with six inches separating us. "I love you," those three words I heard him say made my heart melt as his masculine but soft hand was placed gently on my cheek; he tilted my head up to his. Our heads were pulled together, as if we had a gravitational pull between each other.

Before I knew it we were kissing each other, the guy I was in love with was kissing me. I slightly opened my mouth to take a breath of air and was met by Ikuto's tongue exploring my mouth. The only thing I could think to do was put my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer, which only made the kiss more passionate. Several minutes passed and we had to break from our kiss for air.

"Well, I need to go to bed," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. I then retrieved the keys for my sliding glass door from my purse, inserted them in the keyhole and turned them until I heard a small click. I slid the door open, stepped inside, grabbed my red and black striped pajamas from my dresser and headed to the bathroom to change.

I was now dressed in my pajama outfit, and slippers with skulls on the feet that matched my outfit. I actually forgot that I didn't close the sliding door and was surprised when I saw someone had comfortably situated themself in my moon chair that hung from the ceiling. I sighed as I realized it was Ikuto. "You should be more careful," his matured voice stated.

"Well I can't help it if people want to beat me up!" I yelled before I realized what he really meant.

"I was talking about the door idiot," he answered sounding calmer than me. I felt so stupid when he said that, leave it to me to make false assumptions.

I crawled into bed telling Ikuto, "You can sleep here if you want."

"What, are you scared people are going to beat you up while you sleep?" he asked, a teasing smile followed.

"Forgive a lady for being generous every once and a while!" I yelled. I made it clear I was angry with him, since he joked about very serious matters. "Good night." I said still holding a grudge against him.

"Good night" he said walking towards me and pecked me on top of my forehead.

"Hey, Ikuto; I love you too." I said and started nodding off into a sweet sleep

* * *

CrysatlApril735: How was it?

Ikuto: It was horrible.

Amu: Shut up and be nicer

Ikuto: What's the purpose I'll never say the disclaimer

CrystalApril735: You will if you dont be nice

Nagihiko: Please review


End file.
